1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety lock and more particularly to a lock that is actuatable with a key carrying a laser generated code.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locks being actuatable with flat keys such as a card are used in which a magnetic code is carried on the card which is read by a magnetic reader. The amount of information storable on such keys is somewhat limited due to the nature of magnetic information storage. Also, a sufficiently large area must be provided for the strip of magnetic material upon which the information is recorded. Generally, these size requirements have prevented the use of standard door keys in association with stored information.